


Day 4 | Breathplay

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Breathplay, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: No officer that is not a reference to pop/stars you got no proof.Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out mytwitter
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Lily's Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996621
Kudos: 48





	Day 4 | Breathplay

Up against a wall, her tail curled around her legs. It was always like this- or, whenever she asked, anyway.

Eve could be a soft lover when she wanted. Or she could be like this- claws pricking skin, her vision growing fuzzy as her oxygen was cut off. Agonizingly, wonderfully slow, a descent into black that Evelynn would repeatedly pull her back from, before taking her back down again. She wasted the remainder of her air on a soft whine as the fingers inside her worked away in a steady rhythm, the finger on her clit adding to the sensation that she was drowning in her own arousal.

There it was again- the blackness creeping up in the corners of her vision. It was like being rolled up in a warm, soft blanket when you tried to escape from those first few rays of sunshine that came seeking your eyes through the curtains in the morning- escape, even as her chest fought for air.

Again, the pressure on her throat was relieved just as her eyes began to close.

So, so close to being consumed by that comfortable darkness.

A soft gasp, and a moan.

“Good girl~” Eve’s voice in her ear, warm and sticky like honey. All Ahri could do was twitch her ears in response, the tip of her tail moving on instinct at the much-welcome praise.

“One more time.”   
  
Oh, gods. 

Again, those nails pricked the skin near her throat. This time, her body didn’t fight as hard. As if her subconscious desire to fight back was catching up to her conscious desires, the blackness came much more swiftly.

Again, she was not allowed to surrender to the dark. This time, it was not Eve, however- the impending orgasm, the edge she’d been made to ride this whole time, had finally unseated her, and off she tumbled, riding wave after wave of pleasure. 

Each wave came with its own threat of darkness, but as her body stiffened, Eve let go of her throat, leaving her to gasp for air as the world of colour returned in a startling pop, and she was lowered gently to the floor, the aftershocks of her orgasm leaving her shaken. 

“What a good little gumiho.” The voice in her ear, closer than ever, wrapped her in a tight embrace as she came down from her prismatic high. 

Breath.

“You did so wonderfully, little fox.”

Ah. Ahri felt her whole body warm again at Evelynn’s praise- warmer still when a finger entered her mouth, covered in her own slick, and all she could do was suck it off. 

“Mm…” Ahri looked up at Eve expectantly as the other woman spoke, honey-gold eyes meeting bright amber as the older singer gazed down at her. “You look like you could go another round.”

“What if I could?”

“Hmm…” Eve looked over her head for a moment, the corners of her mouth pushing up into that little smile she did whenever she was satisfied with something, but didn’t want to say so outright. “I think that could be arranged.”

Ahri ran the back of her hand over her mouth as the tip of her tail began twitching, weaving like it had a mind of its own.

Once more? Anything to chase the high heralded by that feeling of Evelynn on her throat.

**Author's Note:**

> No officer that is not a reference to pop/stars you got no proof.
> 
> Interested in learning what I'm working on next or what else I'm up to? Check out my twitter


End file.
